criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Peters
Julie Peters Andrew Peters Michelle Peters |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Evan Peters is an American actor best known for his roles in American Horror Story, Kick-Ass, and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Biography Peters was born in St. Louis, Missouri, to Julie and Phil Peters. He has a brother, Andrew, and a sister, Michelle. In 2001, Peters' family moved to Grand Blanc, Michigan, where he pursued modeling and took local acting classes. He attended Grand Blanc Community High School, before moving to Los Angeles, California, at the age of fifteen with his mother at to pursue his acting career. While there, Peters attended Burbank High School as a sophomore, but he later began homeschooling classes. During his second audition, Peters was selected for the role of Adam Sheppard in the film Clipping Adam. The role subsequently earned him the award for Best Breakthrough Performance at the Phoenix Film Festival. Following this, he performed in numerous TV commercials for Sony PlayStation, Progressive Insurance, Moviefone, Sour Patch Kids, Papa John's Pizza, and Kellogg. In 2004, Peters starred in Sleepover, in which he portrayed Russell "SpongeBob" Hayes, and also appeared in the series The Days as Cooper Day. From 2004 to 2005, he starred in a recurring role as Seth Wosmer, who appeared in the first season of the Disney Channel-produced series Phil of the Future. From 2005 to 2006, he portrayed Jesse Varon in the sci-fi thriller series Invasion. Peters then landed prominent supporting roles in the films An American Crime, Gardens of the Night, Never Back Down, and its sequel Never Back Down 2: The Beatdown. He also starred in several theater plays. His theater roles included Fagin in a production of Oliver Twist at the Met Theater. In 2008, Peters landed a recurring role as Jack Daniels on The CW-produced teen-drama series One Tree Hill. In addition, he had several guest-star appearances on series such as The Mentalist, House, Monk, The Office, In Plain Sight, Criminal Minds, and Parenthood. In 2010, Peters starred in the supporting role of Todd Haynes in the superhero film Kick-Ass, but he was unable to reprise the role in its sequel due to scheduling conflicts. Peters later landed his breakthrough role as the teenage sociopathic murderer Tate Langdon in the first season of the FX-produced anthology series American Horror Story. In the second season, he starred as Kit Walker, a man wrongly accused of killing his wife. For that role, Peters was nominated for the Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film. In the third season, Peters portrayed Kyle Spencer, a frat boy who is killed and then brought back to life. In the fourth season of the series, he portrayed Jimmy Darling, a circus performer with deformed hands. In 2014, Peters starred in the indie comedy film Adult World, opposite John Cusack and Emma Roberts, with whom he would later be briefly engaged to. In May 2013, it was announced that Peters was cast as the mutant Quicksilver in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Following the film's release, it was announced that he will reprise the role in the next film in the X-Men series, X-Men: Apocalypse. In 2015, Peters starred in the horror film The Lazarus Effect. He will next appear in the drama Safelight and the comedy-drama Elvis & Nixon. On Criminal Minds Peters portrayed abducted victim and unwilling accomplice Charlie Hillridge in the Season Five episode "Mosley Lane". Filmography *American Horror Story (2011-present) as Tate Langdon/Kit Walker/Kyle Spencer/Jimmy Darling/Mr. March (61 episodes) *Safelight (2015) as Charles *The Lazarus Effect (2015) as Clay *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) as Peter/Quicksilver *Little Mermaid (2014) as Erik (short) *Adult World (2013) as Alex *Queen (2011) as Frat Boy (short) *In Plain Sight (2011) as Joey Wilson/Joey Roston *The Good Doctor (2011) as Donny *New Back Down 2: The Beatdown (2011) as Max Cooperman *Parenthood (2011) as Brandon *The Mentalist (2010) as Oliver McDaniel *Kick-Ass (2010) as Todd *Criminal Minds - "Mosley Lane" (2010) TV episode - Charlie Hillridge *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Dylan Hale *Off the Clock (2009) as Jew *One Tree Hill (2008-2009) as John 'Jack' Daniels (6 episodes) *House M.D. (2008) as Oliver *Monk (2008) as Eric Tavela *Without a Trace (2008) as Craig Baskin *The Dirt (2008) as Craig Hope *The Fighters (2008) as Max Cooperman *Gardesn of the Night (2008) as Rachel/Brian *Remarkable Power (2008) as Ross *Mama's Boy (2007) as Keith (uncredited) *An American Crime (2007) as Ricky Hobbs *Invasion (2005-2006) as Jesse Varon (21 episodes) *The Days (2004) as Cooper Day (6 episode) *Phil of the Future (2004) as Seth Wosmer (5 episodes) *Sleepover (2004) as Russell *Clipping Adam (2004) as Adam Sheppard Official Account * Evan Peters on Twitter * Evan Peters on Facebook * Evan Peters on Instagram * Evan Peters on Insstar.com * Evan Peters on Instagweb.com * Evan Peters on Buzzcent.com * Evan Peters on Insstars.com * Evan Peters on Photostags.com 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors